La Première Fois
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "The First Time" de Dango-san : Une fois, quand on vous appelé encore "noob", vous avez cassé une arme très cher. C'est ainsi que vous vous êtes senti par la suite.


_Auteur : Dango-san_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

La Première Fois

* * *

C'était une petite merveille. Une Epée Longue en Ivoire d'Oblivion +8 dont Fiona avait fait un jour l'acquisition au Marché. C'écher cher. Très cher. Si cher que Fiona en avait déjà oublié le prix. C'était juste cher. Peut-être que ça avait été une expérience très traumatisante pour son porte-monnaie.

Mais ce n'était pas important. Ça le valait.

C'était un beau jour ensoleillé quand la déesse Morrighan fit apparaitre dans son inventaire un Elixir d'Amélioration. Fiona n'était pas vraiment sûre de l'utilité de la chose, mais elle se doutait que ça pouvait rendre plus facile l'amélioration de son équipement. La fontaine de Rocheste avait même dit à Fiona qu'elle était très chanceuse aujourd'hui. Confiante, Fiona se dirigea vers la forge de Ferghus.

« Un homme sans barbe n'est pas vraiment un homme ! » Entendit-elle sa voix bourrue dire de derrière la porte, éclatant d'un rire franc.

Fiona fixa silencieusement la porte avant qu'elle ne soit ouverte avec fracas par un Lann visiblement hors de ses gonds qui remettait dans leurs fourreaux ses épées fétiches. Fiona le regarda se diriger d'un pas vif vers l'avant-poste. Elle se demanda brièvement ce dont il était question, puis haussa les épaules.

« Ah ! » S'exclama Ferghus. « Fiona ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Fiona hocha la tête pour lui répondre et lui passa sa Longue Epée d'Ivoire encore dans son fourreau. « Une amélioration. »

Ferghus prit l'épée. Il regarda avec curiosité Fiona quand elle lui passa quelque chose d'autre. « Oh ! Et tu as même apporté un Elixir d'Amélioration ! Ça me facilitera la tâche. » Il lança son poing en l'air et sourit à Fiona. « Très bien ! Laisse-moi ton arme. Ça va prendre un temps, alors reviens plus tard ! »

Fiona hocha la tête et sortit de la forge. Ferghus se mit à chanter dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, et puis résonnèrent dans l'air les bruits de son marteau contre son épée. Fiona déglutit avant de soupirer d'un air nerveux. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça tout compte fait.

N'importe quoi, la chance te sourit aujourd'hui ! Tu lui as même donné un Elixir ! Ça devrait être un succès garanti ! En plus, son rang ne fera que descendre d'un cran si jamais ça ne réussit pas, ce n'est pas la mer à boire !

Oh, n'importe quel vétéran se ficherait d'elle (s'il n'avait pas peur des bleus et des contusions) s'il entendait ses pensées à cet instant.

Fiona revint une demi-heure plus tard à la forge.

« Fiona ! Content de te revoir ! » S'exclama bruyamment Ferghus. « J'ai fini ! » Sourit-il.

Fiona lâcha un soupir de soulagement et sourit. Elle tendit la main.

« Enfin, d'une certaine façon, » ajouta Ferghus. « Je me suis planté, » dit-il, faisant un coup d'œil et genre de se taper la tête avec son marteau en tirant la langue.

Fiona se pétrifia. Son expression s'assombrit. A l'avant-poste, Lann sentit un vilain frisson lui descendre le long du dos.

Ferghus continua à sourire à travers sa barbe. Il sortit les restes de ce qui était autrefois une Longue Epée d'Ivoire d'Oblivion +8. « Eh bien, j'ai réussi à préserver au moins la moitié de ce qui avait été utilisé pour forger l'arme et …ASDFGHJKLWOPIOYTR ! »

Ferghus ne finit pas. Une explosion. Tout ce qu'il fut capable de sortir fut un pitoyable cri alors que le pied de Fiona traversait la table, entre ses jambes, pour s'écraser sur son entrejambe.

Comme tout Fomor qu'elle avait affronté, ou Lann, pourrait en témoigner, le coup de pied de Fiona était une force de la nature. Même un homme tel que Karok, dont la simple présence angoisser un brin Fiona, avait un jour avoué qu'il ferait tout en son possible pour ne pas donner à la femme l'envie de lui foutre un coup de pied.

« C'est un coup de pied dont même Morrighan devrait se méfier, » avait expliqué Lann à un ignorant Gallagher une fois.

A la forge, la barbe de Ferghus explosa de son visage.

* * *

Le lendemain, Fiona s'excusa auprès de Clodagh et de Nel, et puis se mit au forgeage.


End file.
